


With precision

by Anonymous



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You shouldn't have let me catch you." Another slit-thin cut appeared on its chest. "You sealed your fate the moment you saw me and gave up."
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 9
Collections: anonymous





	With precision

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from the Instagram account I had when I was 11. I don't want this connected to my current fic, because I like to think I've gotten better at writing than I was at that age, lol.  
> Feel free to podfic, transform, remix, or otherwise play with this fic. I do not care. Go wild!

Her smile was cold, unforgiving. She didn't know if she still had the ability to forgive. Her dagger glinted in her hand with the same kind of harsh light. _You are going to die._ The dagger was a suitable mouthpiece; its message echoed her thoughts.

_You have no hope. Give up. I am going to kill you._

The _aeterna_ was cowering, and her eyes lit up as she slashed off one and then the other of the bony, serrated horns. A fierce, manic rage was evident as she laughed.

_You are going to die. But first I will make you suffer._

_Every other monster I have met has suffered at my hands, and you will not be any different._

She crouched next to it. Her knife darted gleeful against its skin, sharp, precise, and a thin line of black blood marked the _aeterna_ 's arm. "You shouldn't have let me catch you." Another slit-thin cut appeared on its chest. "You sealed your fate the moment you saw me and gave up."

The _aeterna_ didn't respond. The silence was heavy, thrumming, terrifying.

"But for good reason." She pushed a strand of curling golden-blond hair out of her eyes."As soon as _I_ saw _you,_ you were doomed."

There was a faint whimper. The _aeterna_ flinched as the dagger whipped out again and another tiny cut marked its leg.

"It's your fault." She barely breathed the words, her body shivering with supressed fury. "You killed him, you and your kind and now I will _kill you all._ And _all_ of you will feel every inch of the pain you made me feel."

Her eyes were icy, analytical, glistening like a silver crystal. Her hand plunged.

The _aeterna_ dissolved into gold dust. It wasn't violent or sudden, just a quiet whispering and then a pile of sand-coloured powder. He was dead. He was gone back to Tartarus. He could rest as he reformed. But Annabeth could not rest until she had avenged the boy she loved.


End file.
